roblox_field_of_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Field Of Battle Wiki
Welcome to the Field Of Battle wikia Welcome to the ROBLOX Field Of Battle Wikia! Field Of Battle is a free user-made game, on ROBLOX, created by the user rcouret. If you are a good, experienced player, feel free to add your own tips/advice to this wiki. If you are a new player in need of help, check out all the pages on the wiki. Have fun! Description You spawn as an Orc or a Human. Orcs and Humans will battle each other in a medieval-genre fighting game. However, in the lobby, you spawn as a team called "Neutral". No battle between Neutrals can occur. There are other players who are either foes or allies, known as NPCs (Non Player Controlled Characters). They are similar to players, and each team has different styles and designs of NPCs. Players don't have to fight. You can mine gems for example. Gems can be used for enchanting or can be sold for gold. Some gems are hard to find, others are common. Some gems are used to buy tools, armour, weapons, and higher leveled players use ems to enchant their tools. In-game there is a shop where you can sell or buy many things which include yet are not limited to: *Weapons *Magic spells *Armour *More gold As well as buying these you can also sell those items for gold. There is a special round, only during after game. To et the demon round, you need to defeat Billy Ray Joe inside the building to spawn it. The Demon round consists of a mega boss which after defeated, creates a event that rains gems from the sky. It is a 1/7 chance he can spawn and he drops rare gems, Demonite, Fury Stone, dragon bone, Mithril, and Spirit Shard gems. A fairly recent addition to the game are classes, if playing the game for free, you only have one class unlocked, however, if you choose to upgrade/change class then they will cost Robux (R$) (varies according to class). There are now a variation of several different classes, each unique in it's own way. KingVehk's rating: a civilized 9.5/10. The game has a few flaws, and no game is perfect. NPCs (Non-Player Character) Mage - What Mages lack in defence they create in offense, casting Magic Missle spells at a quick rate. Effective against flying characters/players. Archer - What Archers lack in defence they create in offence, firing flaming or poison arrows at a quick rate. Effective against flying characters/players. Soldier/Grunt - The infantrymen may seem mediocre, yet they can be spawned quickly. Knight/Smasher/Warrior - An advanced infantrymen. They are equipped with armor. Guard/Blademaster - A high defence troop with low attack. They are equipped with a sword and shield. The Warrior has a spiked wooden club. Assassin - A fast moving NPC which does high damage, but has low defence, he has a short sword. Captain/Warlord/Elite Blademaster - A high defence troop with medium attack, they wield spiked swords and shields. Royal Guard/Kor'Kron Elite - An extremely high defence troop with high attack, they have swords and shields. Tyrant/Giant - A giant troop with high attack and medium defence, the Giant has a large sword while the Tyrant has a giant club. Rogues Rogues are also NPCs, but they will only fight for your team once you capture their flag, to do this you need to kill any other NPCs or players that are not on your team that is near your flag. Rogue Warrior ''- A high health and attack troop with a sword. ''Rogue Sorcerer - A low health troop which shoots fireballs and casts slowness spells. Rogue Golem - A high health troop with high defence and medium attack, it has a wooden club. Rogue Assasin ''- A fast troop with low health and high attack, he has a katana. Bosses There is also a speical type of NPC called a Boss. Bosses are usually used to tank and dish out damage, making way for your teammates and friendly NPCs on the assault on the enemy general. Some bosses are limited to some maps, like the map Islands. Only the Duke/Duchess or King/Queen can spawn bosses. You cannot spawn a boss when in the lobby because there is no duke and combat isn't allowed in the lobby, except when the Giant Demon Spawn appears. There is a special boss which is on the Human's nor the Orc's team, instead it will try to kill any player in sight. ''Lieutenant Colonel Morgan/Kor'Kron Overseer/Trolgar - Currently the fifth strongest boss in the game. Plays the Yankee Doodle song and a loud scream respectively when summoned. Prince Hadrian/Argug The Destroyer/Knolgar - Currently the fourth strongest boss in the game, not much different from the weakest boss. Plays a royal sounding sound effect, a demonic laugh and a scream respectively when summoned. Commander Meridius/Skeleton King - Currently the third strongest boss in the game, it is also the fastest boss in the game. Plays a rock music sound effect fro Commander Meridius and someone saying "We've awoken the Skeleton King" for the Skeleton King respectively when summoned. Megathron/Dread Pirate Vakar ''- Currently the second strongest boss in the game, they are the most biggest of the bosses. Plays a rock music sound effect and a short clip of the "Pirates Of The Carribean" theme song. ''Champion Hawklight/High Chieftain Xurukk - Currently the strongest boss in the game, also the second most biggest. Plays a longer rock music sound effect and a scream from Scp : Containment breach respectively when summoned. Giant Demon Spawn ''Giant Demon Spawn ''- The most strongest and the most biggest boss in the game. This boss makes a evil cackling sound when summoned, with lightning and thunder sound effects with flashes of lightning constantly appearing during battle. It rapidly fires red Magic Missles once locked onto a player, it will not stop firing until the player that it has locked onto has died, it can also shoot large fireballs that bounce on the ground and explode after a quick cooldown. Fighting it using a melee weapon is not an option, as it will kill you instantly.Flying is also futile. Your only chance is to continuously fire arrows and cast spells at it and whitle it's health down until it is defeated. When creating pages on this Wikia PLEASE put a designation word before your subject! Mage - What Mages lack in defense they create in offense. Strong against flying characters/players. Building blocks: (START) TROOP/EMPLACEMENT/MAP/HISTORY/etc. (NEXT) put a : (THEN) Your subject. Mage/archer/mortar/etc. <><> This is VERY helpful for viewers to distinguish what they want! :) More help on proper creation of pages: Please skim these before creating a page. Jump Links Writers and Editors Creator of this wiki: TrulyUndefined Original author: Luvez Editor: King Vehk @KingVehk (twitter) > Category:Browse Category:Items in the Shop